Tough Love
Tough Love is episode four in season seven of Full House. It originally aired on October 5, 1993. Opening Teaser Michelle shows Stephanie that she can make her pig sock-puppet talk. What neither of them know is that the "voice" is Joey, who is hiding in the closet. Plot Three-year-old Nicky and Alex are having behavior problems that are adversely affecting the lives of those who love them, and it gets out-of-hand when Becky and Jesse can't bring themselves to discipline them. When they play "hide-and-go-seek" with Jesse as the "seeker" in D.J.'s room, the boys go over to hide in Stephanie and Michelle's room. But when Michelle comes in to her room, she sees them destroying her science project (to the groans of the audience), which was a model of the nine planets/Solar System . And even worse, the "Sun" was, of all things, a grapefruit! So much so, when Nicky and Alex ruined it, it leaked, in Michelle's words, "Sun" juice. She alerts all the grown-ups to this debacle, and while Danny and Joey assure her it was an accident and that the boys didn't realize they did anything wrong, an angry Michelle lets on that Jesse and Becky should start making Nicky and Alex behave, so they make the boys apologize. But unfortunately, for Michelle, their apologies are not legit, as after Michelle asked if they were really sorry, they said no. Danny assures her that she's a "big person" on the inside, not the outside. By that, he means generous; and he even allows her to demonstrate that to Jesse and Becky. So with that aside, he asks her to put the "sun" in the juicer, and then Jesse decides to help Michelle fix her science project, but when he hears that the boys flushed Joey's watch down the toilet, that for him is the last straw. He helps fish Joey's watch out (he rolls up his sleeves to demonstrate his point), and after they misbehave at dinner (see below), that really is the last straw. He decides the time for "Get Out of Jail Free" cards is over, and takes the twins to their bedroom for their first punishment, which is a timeout. In addition, like any misbehaving kid, per Becky, two words: NO (1) DESSERT (2). Jesse feels guilty when the twins call him "Mean Daddy". That is one thing that Jesse does not ever want to be. Becky assures him that the twins obviously did not realize that what they said would be hurtful, nor did they realize that when they told Michelle that they were not truly sorry for what they did, that it would hurt her feelings even more. Meanwhile, Vicky decides to cook dinner for the family for the first time, and she makes pesto and goat cheese pizza for everyone, including D.J., Kimmy, and Steve. Danny, who fears that the girls are too finicky to like Vicky's cooking, bribes Stephanie and Michelle into giving Vicky compliments at the dinner table instead of complaints. However, the girls reveal that they really like the new dish. Danny apologizes to Vicky, telling her that he knew how finicky the girls could be and that he didn't want them to hurt her feelings before admitting that he should've had a little faith in her and her goat cheese. Vicky agrees with Danny about that, and tells him that since he did what he did out of caring, she will forgive him - right after he does the dishes (which Danny quickly takes a liking to). For dessert, everyone gets ice cream, and even the twins get them, since they've behaved. And to make the point clear, Jesse and Becky decide that the twins will sleep in their race car beds tonight...no big bed. Quotes Jesse: I'm not trying to be mean, it's just, uh, you kinda backed me in a corner down there in front of everybody with that pasta incident. I mean, uh, you don't want your old man looking like a weenie, do you? Alex: Weenie. Nicky: Weenie. Jesse: No jokes. Sit down. Put the chair down, and sit down. Look, we're all on the same team here, let's just do this time-out thing and get it over with. and Alex give Bronx cheers (raspberries) Jesse: Okay, now you've gone too far. I'm trying to be a good guy. Nicky, Alex, you keep those little butts in those chairs and you do not move a muscle until I say it's okay. Do you understand me? Alex: Mean Daddy. Nicky: Mean Daddy. Jesse: Mean Daddy? Alex: Mean Daddy. Trivia The plot line for this episode is similar to that of "Crimes and Michelle's Demeanor" (season 4). Category:Episodes Category:Season 7